Bad Moon Rising
by Blue-Ringed Octopus
Summary: I liked the original ending to the first film, but this is how I would've written it. Sam lives! And things happen between he and Brigitte. Do not read this if you haven't seen the first film. REVIEW PLEASE


**NOTE: I do not own the rights to any of the Ginger Snaps films or characters and places there in. I do not know any of the directors/producers/writers/ of any of the films. I only did this as a fun fictional story. I own nothing of the Ginger Snaps series. Also, only read this if you have seen the first film!!!! EXPLICIT SEXUAL MATERIAL AND LANGUAGE BELOW!!!!**

Sam lay in a mangled heap in the middle of the Fitzgerald's basement. When he awoke he was in a massive puddle of his own blood, and Brigitte and Ginger were gone. The fucking bitch had bitten him! Sam groggily and weakly pulled himself up off the floor. He could see through the tears in his shirt that his wounds were already healing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brigitte sat in the floor cradling her sister's lifeless body. The body of a monster. Tears running down her face. She had killed her own sister!

_Understand you may kill her trying to save her._ Sam's voice echoed in her head. _Look, worst case scenario: you put her out of her misery. As long as you're prepared __for that and I mean sure_, it came again. _And now ,he's dead too_, She thought.

Sam made his way through the disaster that was left of the house, and with every step he took he passed a river of his own blood. An image entered his head unwelcomed. He saw Brigitte bow to the puddle surrounding him and put her blood soaked hand to her mouth ingesting his elixir of life. He shook the image from his head. He had to find her and hope Ginger hadn't killed her.

He made his way down the hall and stopped in the doorway to Brigitte and Ginger's room. Brigitte sat there holding her sister her eyes closed, tear tracks lining her cheeks. A feeling came over Sam.. . . sympathy. He walked forward, his feet shuffling on the carpet. Bridgett looked up, surprised to see him; and ever more surprised at her own reaction knowing that he was alive. Brigitte jumped up and ran to him throwing her arms around his neck. Then she pulled back realizing why he was still alive.

"She fucking infected you," she said in her unenthusiastic tone filled with a little phlegm.

"We have the cure Bridgett, we'll be all right," he told her.

Taking that into consideration she hugged him again this time looking up at him. Looking at his face and into his eyes. This was something new for her, she usually looked down at everything in this God forsaken place. Now she felt like she could see the entire world in Sam's eyes. It made her feel safe like Ginger had. Sam looked back at her hard, wanting, and he knew that it wasn't because of the infected blood that run underneath his skin. _This_ was something else entirely.

_Who the fuck are you? Pervert! She's fifteen!_ Ginger snarled in his head._ Shut up __you fucking bitch_, he told her.

Brigitte's lips were dry, so she darted her tongue out to wet them, just as Sam connected his lips with her own. Shocked Brigitte grasped his arms tightly, her fingers digging into his shirt and into his skin. Sam pulled back and looked at her again, her face was contorted in confusion. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly parted. She was still holding onto him slightly, her hands resting in the crook of his elbows.

"W-Why did you do that," she finally asked so quietly he could barely hear her.

"I care about you Brigitte," he said.

_I do not think of you that way_, his own words rang in his mind. _Why the fuck did I __say that?_

She let go of him a took a step back looking down at the floor. Sam grabbed her hand.

"Come on let's get you better," he said.

He took her over to the bed where he picked up the syringe off the floor. He held it up and looked at it, and then looked at Brigitte. She stared back a him under a mane of hair..

"It's okay I trust you," she told him pulling up her sleeve exposing her pale arm.

Sam put the needle to her fragile skin and pushed the greenish-purple liquid into her system. Brigitte collapsed back onto the bed her eyes rolling back into her head, and her whole body shaking.

"Oh God, Brigitte," Sam screamed leaping over her onto the bed and taking her head into his hands.

Her hair was whipping wildly in her face, her mouth opened in a silent scream. Then everything stopped and Brigitte's body lay still. Sam was still leaning over her holding her delicate face in his hands. He looked at her and sadness filled his eyes to the brim. Then... she blinked. He was relieved and let out a sigh.

"Jesus Christ, Brigitte you scared the shit out of me," he told her helping her up and hugging her to his chest. She had never been this close to a person of the opposite sex before, and now that she was she didn't know how to handle it .

She breathed in the scent of him; potting soil, smoke, and laundry detergent. It was intoxicating and gave her an odd tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach and in between her legs. She actually _wanted _to be close to him; to know how it felt to care for someone other than her sister.

While going through the house Sam had gathered the things from the pantry to mix another batch of the cure. Now Brigette helped him mix another syringe full for himself. As Brigitte gave it to him, she saw him convulse and writhe on the bed until he stilled and sat up. She smiled a crooked grin.

"Let's get you cleaned up," she told him looking at the bloody mess he had become. "The shower's in there," she said pointing towards the bathroom.

"Thanks," he told her and headed that way.

The door was still hanging ajar from one hinge where Ginger had escaped; he pulled it aright again and closed it almost all they way. Brigitte heard the water running as she started to try and clean up their room. Wrapping her sister's body in a sheet. Then a few minutes later she heard the squeak of the shower handles as Sam cut the water off. She heard him clear his throat.

"Brigitte?"

She turned around from where she was kneeling down to pick up a broken picture frame. She was definitely not ready for the sight that she laid eyes on. Sam was naked except for a towel that covered the most private part of him. His hair hung in wet clumps in front of his eyes, and his body glistened with droplets of beaded water. He came closer.

"Brigitte, did you hear what I said?"

"Um... no," she finally answered trying to avert his eyes.

Except, he was standing so close to her she couldn't help but look. He was muscular but not massive. Just perfect, chiseled, and great.

"I said could you find me some clothes to put on," he told her.

She swore that she could see his package underneath the towel as she stood up and got a peek under it

"Um yeah give me a minute." she told him as she was getting up and heading for the door.

"Wait," Sam called, stopping her in her tracks.

He grabbed her by the arm pulling her close to him, into him. So close that she could feel his breath on her face. He slid one arm around her and used the other to tilt her head upward. He kissed her for the second time that night, but this time it was hungry, needing, and wanting. He was leading them to the bed and took off her coat as they went, still kissing. Brigette's fingers sliding down his wet skin, feeling its texture. She could tell what she was in store for, because she could feel the bulge of him underneath the towel grazing her hip.

_Oh my God he's got a boner!_

Brigitte laid back against the pillow. _Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God_, ringing in her head even though part of her wanted this to happen. She let out a gasp as his hand glided up her skirt and found the elastic of her underwear. A million voices rang in her head all at once. Ginger's, her mother's, her own, and that skank, Trina Sinclair.

_He wants to get down your pants stupid. What do guys want? And that's what all men __want. He's a cherry hound he's into virgins. If you're smart you won't give him the satisfaction, just once __someone shouldn't give that fucker the satisfaction! Who the fuck are you? Pervert! She's __fifteen! She's doing your bone. He's just another wank job!_

She was snapped back to reality when she felt Sam's fingers exploring the most private part of her. No one had ever touched her there except her own hand, but this was different. His fingers were bigger, stronger, more expert. Sam tilted his head back feeling her; warm, tight and to his surprise, even wet. Oh God how he wanted her and had ever since he saw her at the school that day when he asked for a light. He wondered what she would be like.

_I know you want to everybody does. Oh really? What would I be like huh? What would __I do? What would I feel like. . . inside?_

He stopped and pulled her up taking off her shirt revealing the body underneath all the layers. So, this is what Brigitte Fitzgerald looked like under all those clothes, and he liked it. He pulled the skirt and panties down over her legs to reveal the mound of her sex underneath, beautiful and untouched by male hands He looked and reveled in the fact that she'd never been with a man before. He was going to be her first and he would make it worth it.

He straddled her the end of the towel skimming her upper thighs giving her goosebumps. She stiffened as his hands reached for the top fold of the towel. Seeing and feeling her reaction he spoke,

"Hey, we can stop if you don't want to." The last thing he wanted to do was hurt and innocent girl like Brigitte.

Brigitte lay there looking up at the photos of her and Ginger taped to the wall above her bed. The pictures from their "Death" project. Pictures from a time when they joked about death and dying. How cool it would be and how the world would never miss them. "Cheap entertainment." Now Ginger was gone and she was missing a part of herself. She lay there under a boy's warm body. wondering what she would do with her life now that so many things had changed. Sam lay there still waiting with her to decide which turn her life would take.

_I'll tell Sam you said hi. You fucking sissy little girl! Ginger get off me! Well you __always wanted to be me. NIce bird necklace. You're my tiny babies. You picked Sam over me whatever happens now it is your fault!_

She knew Sam would never call her any of those names. He'd never be harsh or rude to her. He'd keep her safe and protect her because they were in this together. He would take care of her.

"No," she said finally. "I want this." And then something came out of her mouth she never thought would and something that she was afraid to say... "I want _you_."

With that reply Sam took off the towel revealing his naked body to her. A body very different from anything she had ever known. A warm, caring, strong, safe body. She looked at him straddled over her looking down on her. He put his hands on either side of her his weight pressing her into the mattress.

_There's all this squirming and screaming and then he's done. And, you're like. . . _"_Oh."_

This wouldn't be like that she knew. Sam, liked her, actually liked her. He wasn't making love to her just to do it because he was horny. He wanted to be with her, and for now that's all that mattered. Sam was all she had now. She wouldn't live for Pamela and Henry. She wouldn't live for her sister anymore. She couldn't. She had to live for herself now, and she was doing exactly what she wanted.

_Brigette you know you are not connected at her wrist. You do everything she tells you to, __you always have._ Her mother's voice came into her head. _Not anymore_. Brigitte told herself as Sam lowered himself and took her.


End file.
